


The Curse

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am sorry in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

With full arms, Dean fumbled with the gold door knob on the red front door of their cottage. It latched open and he nudged it with his boot-clad foot and it gently swung open.   
“Cas!” he called out into the cottage. No answer. “Castiel!” he hollered a little louder, the load in his arms becoming a little heavier with each moment. Still no answer. Hmmph, thought Dean. He must be in the garden. 

Ever since they finished their garden last summer, Cas has been spending almost all his time tending to the garden lovingly. Weeding, feeding and talking to the flowers. He said he loved to be in the midst of God’s creations. Dean smiled at the thought of Castiel conversing with the flowers. Dean set down the groceries he’d gotten on the counter and wandered out back to the garden. No Cas. He checked the shed, still no Cas. Maybe he was in the little day house they built together one summery weekend. Nope. Still no Cas. He must be wandering the woods again, thought Dean.

Along with conversing with the flowers, Cas lately had been wandering the woods and communing with the woodland creatures that lived there. He once found the former angel sharing peanuts with a squirrel. He was petting him and telling him how pretty he was. Dean let out a little chuckle. It was so cute when Cas would do things like that. Almost like a child and his imaginary friend. 

Dean didn't want to disturb Cas if he was in the middle of a Woodland Council meeting, (Dean’s own term), so with a smile on his face he headed into the house to put away the groceries. He put the pie in the freezer, Cas’ hamburgers in the fridge, and found places for the other various things he had bought.

Feeling a little tired, Dean decided to head to the bedroom for a short nap. He figured once Cas got back he’d wake him up and they’d plan for supper. Cas was always a good meal planner. And an amazing cook. A small smile played across Dean’s face as he laid down in their still unmade bed from the night before. He could still smell Cas on the sheets. He let himself melt into the bed surrounded by Cas’ scent. 

Drip. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his face. Drip. He groaned before he opened his eyes. That fucking roof, he thought. I didn't think I’d have to fix it again this soon. He opened his eyes to search for the leak, and the scene above him tore an animalistic scream from his throat.

Castiel with wide eyes and mouth agape held taut against the ceiling with a band of blood across his stomach.

“CAS!” Dean screamed as he tried to reach the other man. Just before he could reach further to him, Cas burst into flames. The fire engulfed the small room. Fire was licking at the walls and the curtains of the room. Dean covered his face and fled the room.

Dean made it outside coughing and sputtering. He turned back to watch the cottage and Cas be swallowed up by plumes of smoke and fire. He collapsed in the yard with tears streaming down his soot-covered face he cried. Long, deep, body rocking sobs escaped him. He screamed. He pounded the ground with his fists and screamed, “CAS!” He screamed for Cas too many times to count before his screams turned to inhuman sounds; filled with anger, despair, longing, and a loss so deep that it felt like someone grasped his soul and was squeezing the life from it.

Dean lies there, in the dirt of their yard, eyes stinging, and chest impossibly tight as he watched his life burn to the ground right before his eyes.


End file.
